Love, Life, and High School
by goodmorningusa
Summary: At Konoha High Boarding School, there are the popular, the weirdo's, and nerds. But there are the occasional group of kids that don't fit into any groups and can't be catogorized. Those children are the misunderstood ones'. AU, Oc's, Yoai, Yuri, Het,etc.


**Naruto Boarding School**

**Book 1, Chapter 1, Act 1: Meet the students Part 1**

~OPOPOP~

It was the start of a new semester at Konoha Boarding school. Everything was normal; the sky was blue, the grass was green, the uniforms ironed, and the students up, getiing ready for school. But not all students were woken up by a roommate or an alarm clock. Some got rudley awakened, like one young man, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Naru-chan: Hey.. u up?_

_Sasu-kun: Yeah thanks to you._

_Naru-chan: ooo did I wake u up?_

_Sasu-kun: Yes._

_Naru-chan: -hugs Sasuke- Sry!_

_Sasu-kun: ... You're forgiven_

_Naru-chan: Thanks Sasu-kun!_

_Sasu-kun: So what is it?_

_Naru-chan: ?_

_Sasu-kun: Why did you wake me up at -Looks at clock- 7 in the morning?_

_Naru-chan: ... ! _

_Sasu-kun: Do you remember?_

_Naru-chan: Yes... I came to tell you something!_

_Sasu-kun: And that something is...?_

_Naru-chan: Good mornin!_

_**Sasu-kun has quit Gmail chat.**_

Sasuke shut down his computer and looked at his clock. Seven fourty five.

_'Damn Naruto for waisting my thirty minutes!'_

He hopped out of his bed, and turned on his room light. After putting on his school uniform, he grabbed his laptop and shoved it into his black shoulder bag, which was the newest fashion.

After checking to make sure he had everything, Sasuke left his dorm room.

He turned the corner of the hall searching for the bathrooms.

_'Ah-ha!' _

He went into the backrooms and stood infront of a sink. After setting his bag down on the floor, Sasuke searched for his toothbrush in his bag. When he found it, he inserted some the last of his toothpaste on the bristles.

_'Reminder... Buy toothpaste.'_

Sasuke turned on the sink, rinsed his toothbrush, and brushed his teeth for about ten minutes.

_'Top... Bottom... Side... Other side... Small circles... Tounge... Spit...' _

He spit into the sink, and repeated the cycle twice. After spitting and rincing out his mouth for the last time, Sasuke fixed his tie in mirror. He knew how strict the school rules were, and he had to pick up Naruto from his dowm. Hopefully Naruto had met him half way.

'Bsst... Bssst' Sasuke's phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket.

**You have downloaded the APP Gmail wireless chat. Yes or No?**

Yes.

**You have an invitation for a chat from 'Naru-chan'. Except or Deny?**

Exept.

**Chat 10 % loaded.**

...

**Chat 27 % loaded.**

...

**Chat 59 % loaded.**

...

**Chat 95 % loaded.**

...

**Chat 100 % loaded.**

Naru-chan: Sasuke, I'm at the front gates now, come and get me!

Sasu-kun: Naruto, Just come to class yourself. It's too late.

Naru-chan: But Sasu-kun! I'll-

**Sasu-kun has quit Gmail Chat.**

Sasuke exited the bathroom and looked at the time on his phone. Eight eleven.

_'Gotta hurry!'_

He turned his phone off and slipped it into his bag. He pulled out his Monday schedule and a copy of Naruto's Monday schedule.

**Sasuke: Naruto:**

**1st Period - Computer Lab - Danzo Shimura 1st Period - Computer Lab - Danzo Shimura**

**2nd Period- Spanish - 2nd Period - Math -**

**3rd Period - Advansed Art - 3rd Period - Chemistry - **

**4th Period - History - ****Orochimaru****4th Period - Advansed Art - **

**-L U N C H-**

**5th Period - Math - 5th Period - Spanish - **

**6th Period - Chemistry - 6th Period - History - Orochimaru**

**7th Period - Science - 7th Period - Science - **

**8th Period - English - Hiruzen Sarutobi 8th Period - English - Hiruzen Sarutobi**

The school handed out new schedule's every semester, and right now, Sasuke didn't like what he wa seeing. He and Naruto only had three subjects together, and two of them were in the afternoon! Last semester they has six subjects together.

~OPOPOP~

Naruto was rushing towards the school. His uniform jacket wasn't buttuned, showing off his white undershirt, and his pants were sagging low due to his lack o belt. He was wearing black sneakers and his orange backpack wasn't even closed. He hadn't had enough time to make breakfast, so he was carrying a half-eaten unbuttered bagel in one hand, while his phone was in the other trying to call Sasuke who -he belived- wasn't answering his phone. He was constantly narrowly dodging people he would almost colide with.

_'Supid Teme! Answer your phone!'_

Naruto had begun to run now. He had wasted several minutes searching for Sasuke. He had traced the school high and low before chatting with Sasuke and finding out that he wasn't in their usual waiting area, in front of the school, but was upstaires still getting ready.

_'And I thought I was the late one!'_

Because Naruto's favorite color was orange, he wore an orange tie to school. His laptop also had quite a bit of orange on it. His phone was an I-Phone, orange of course, that he had gotten from winning a ramen eating contest, because luck was Naruto's middle name.

But not today.

Only today, on the first day of a new semester, did Naruto have bad luck. Because , one, he was lost, two, Sasuke refused to walk him to school, and three, Naruto was pretty sure he had no idea where the computer lab was.

He had taken the class the previous semester, but that was a class he had always skipped because, last semester, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have that class together.

And now Naruto was sure of something.

His bad luck had to end.

_'This is a semester of bad luck...' _ Naruto thought as he opened the door to the compuer lab he had magically found. He must have been seeing things, but it seemed like he couldn't reconize any of his classmates.

_'I must be getting old._' Naruto thought as he sat down in an empty seat.

"Okay class," The teacher began, "today we are talking about vowels, and the progressions they make. Now, if you have an 'A', then what progression does 'A' make?" She asked the class.

"Ah!" All the students responded. Naruto only looked around.

"Good. Now what sound does the long 'I' make?" The teacher asked again.

"Eee!"

"Good."

The teacher went on to read the importance of correct punctuation.

Then Naruto realized it.

He wasn't in the 10th grade Computer lab, he was in grade 8 Laguage Arts!

~OPOPOP~

Today was not Sakura Haruno's big day. In fact, it was a _terrible _day for her. She had just found out that today was a B day.

At Konoha Boarding school, there were three types of days. A days, where they had more important classes. B days, where they had P.E, and C days, where they studied the entire day.

Usually, she had A days on Monday and Friday, B days on Wednsday and Thursday, and C days on Tuesday. That was _last _semester. This semester she would have B days on Monday, Wednsday, and Thursday, A days on Tuesday, and C days on Friday.

'Bzzt...Bzzzt' Sakura's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, and read the message she just recived.

_From: _

_To: Cherry_ _

_Hey fore-head! U listening?_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Just what she needed, her roommate Ino bothering her.

_Sakura: *Sighs* I have an B day today..._

Ino Yamanaka, who was exactly one floor below Sakura, began to laugh.

_Ino: have a C day today... Not so good for me either._

_Sakura: So I'm not all alone today with bad luck! Oh yeah, what class do you have first?_

Ino pulled out her schedule and looked at it.

**1st Period - Spanish**

**2nd Period - Math**

**3rd Period - Reading**

**4th Period - Advanced Art**

**-L U N C H- **

**5th Period - History**

**6th Period - English**

**7th Period - Computer Lab**

**8th Period - Chemistry**

_Ino: I have Spanish. Then Math. Then..._

_Sakura: Why don't you just scan your schedule so I can see what classes we have together?_

_Ino: I'm using my cell phone._

_Sakura: Ha ha! I'm in Computer lab! Let me scan mine and show you!_

_Ino: __**...**_

_Sakura:_

_1st Period - Computer Lab_

_2nd Period - P.E_

_3rd Period - English_

_4th Period - Spanish_

_-L U N C H- _

_5th Period - Advansed Art_

_6th Period - Chemistry_

_7th Period - Math_

_8th Period - History_

_Ino: We have no classes togther... No fair!_

_Sakura: I have first period with Naruto and Sasuke!_

_Ino: How do you know this?_

_Sakura: I see them here. Oh, and I alsoI compared with Naruto! Oh, and by the way, you have 2nd and 3rd period's with Naruto!_

_Ino: Gtg, the teacher just spotted me using my cell!_

~OPOPOP~

Hinata Hyuuga was wearing her school uniform. The black jacket was buttoned up and it reached the middle of her thigh. The black skirt that accompanied it was underneath. Her black loafers and white folded socks were perfectley clean.

And though she was wearing the sophmore uniform, Hinata still felt small. She had been the smallest in her class last year, and being constantly teased because of her hight didn't help her shyness.

Some might say Hinata looked like a 12 year old. She still carried her bag from middle school, and it was a childish, Whinnie-the-Pooh bag that came with a matching cellphone.

In her hand, Hinata clutched her schedule.

**1st Period - Spanish **

**2nd Period - Math**

**3rd Period - Computer Lab**

**4th Period - English - **

**-L U N C H- **

**5th Period - Science**

**6th Period - Chemistry - **

**7th Period - Advansed Art**

**8th Period - History**

_'I wonder if me and Naruto-kun have any classes together...'_

Hinata had a crush on Naruto since Elementary School. Back in the past, Hinata used to get teased alot by a boy named Misaki and his gang. One day, they had pushed Hinata in the water fountain and were trying to drown her, but thankfully Naruto came out and saved her. Misaki was expelled, and Naruto proclaimed himself as Hinata's first friend. Unluckily, the next day Naruto fell off a tree and hit his head. The day after that, he had forgotten all about the Hinata accident and saving her.

_"Bringing Summer  
Love and Laughter  
We'll Live Happy  
Ever After  
We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe-"_

Hinata answered her ringing cellphone, "H-hello?"

"Hinata! What's your first class?" Hinata reconized that voice, it was Temari Sabaku. She had been Hinata's best friend since middle school, when Temari and her two brothers moved to Konoha.

"I have S-spanish first."

"What are all your subjects, in correct order?"

"Uhm... Spanish, Math, C-computer lab-"

"Just Hotmail me." Temari hunng up. 

_Temari: Hinata! What are your classes?_

_Hinata: 1st Period Spanish_

_Temari: I don't have that. _

_Hinata: 2nd Period Math._

_Temari: I don't have that either._

_Hinata: 3rd Period Computer Lab._

_Temari: I don't have that._

_Hinata: 4th Period English._

_Temari: Nope._

_Hinata: 5th Period Science._

_Temari: I have that.. Poor us, we only have the most boring subject together! T.T_

_Hinata: Chemistry_

_Temari: I have that too... What are your last two subjects_

_Hinata: Advanced art, then History._

_Temari: It seems that we have all classes after lunch together..._

_Hinata: Oh, Temari-san! What is your homeroom class?_

_Temari: Math. _

_Hinata: Hmmm... I wonder if... Does Tenten have that class too?_

_Temari: I don't know. Why don't you ask her?_

Temari Had never liked Tenten. They had too many diffrences. Temari was an orphin, and had two brothers, while Tenten was the child of a docter and a lawyer. Plus Tenten and her boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga, cousin of Hinata, were some of the only ones who didn't live in the dorms. They stayed at their nice homes and were driven to school in the mornings by limo's. But the thing that Temari really hated was that Tenten practically forced her friendship on Hinata.

_'Stuck up tranny.' _Temari thought. Tenten was also a bitch to Temari.

They used to be a group of two, Temari and Hinata, but then Tenten forced herself in.

~OPOPOP~

**So do you like it so far? **

**This is Book 1 Chapter 1 Act 1. It has Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, and Ino. Act 2 will have Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Iruka. Act 3 will have Hanabi, Konohamaru, Neji, and Lee. Act 4 will have Karin, Suijutsu, (no idea how to spell it) Tayuya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sai, and Shizune. Act 5 will have ALL the Akatsuki members. Act 6 is the first day of school.**


End file.
